


Leaving Her

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the barn wasn't easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.

Leaving the barn has always tough for him, but now it's not just because he's leaving the world of technology behind. No, he's leaving _Kiera_ behind now, and the guilt and worry that tears at him ever time he does so makes his stomach churn. He is her lifeline to the world she was ripped away from after all, and while he doesn't want to admit it, she is his lifeline to the world outside the barn - the world he both wants to escape and so desperately be a part of.


End file.
